


Crashing Down

by StellarWing



Series: A Dragon and her (Pegasus) Knight [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brush with death, Shigure starts to wonder if he's ready for the life he has been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> To EU peeps: I'm sorry you had to wait so long to get the game, but I'm glad you finally did! Have fun <3

An arrow whizzed past, close enough that Shigure could hear it slicing through the air. Only his pegasus’s quick reflexes saved him, jerking to the right just as the arrow was loosed.

He cursed himself for being so careless. How could he have wandered unknowingly into an archer’s range? He had been in plenty of battles by now, he should have known better than this.

But there would be time later to curse his negligence, assuming he survived this encounter. Charging was far too risky, especially since he was already so far ahead of his companions. He could retreat, but it would leave him open to another attack; he was not certain he could out-maneuver another arrow or two, and it would only take one good strike to knock him out of the sky.

His other option was to dive into the forest below. It would immediately take him out of the archer’s line of sight, but he did not know if anything awaited him underneath the canopy. He would be risking an unknown danger to avoid a known one.

The archer had already pulled another arrow and was taking aim. There was no time left to think. Shigure dove.

His pegasus whinnied in protest as they were both scratched and bruised by the impact of the tangled branches, but she followed through with his command and continued to push downward. They were almost free of the canopy, he could see the ground below through the leaves... when a branch that had been pushed aside by his speeding mount snapped back and struck him on the head, making contact with a disturbingly loud _crack_.

Instincts from many hours of aerial combat training allowed him to keep his grip on his pegasus, but he was dazed and momentarily blinded. He felt them make a rough landing, but before he could recover his senses something collided with his side and sent him sprawling onto the ground.

Shigure’s sight returned just in time for him to see a large, semi-translucent figure looming over him with a bloodied axe. It was then that he felt the sharp pain in his side, and noticed the red leaking through his shirt. Experience told him that with proper treatment the wound was likely not fatal, but he doubted he could fight off his attacker in his prone position and wounded state.

Nostrils flaring and wings flapping in a display of aggression, his pegasus reared and kicked forward with her front legs, sending the figure stumbling backward several paces. Taking advantage of the distraction, Shigure scrambled to grab his fallen lance and staggered to his feet.

It was not long before the man, if he could be called that, attacked again. He charged forward, swinging his axe downward on a path to crack Shigure’s skull in two. With no energy to dodge he brought his lance up to block, but the axe split through the wood and reduced the handle to splinters. The impact deflected the blow enough to keep Shigure from further injury, but he was now defenseless.

His pegasus reared to strike again, but even as she did another figure leapt from the shadows, only visible when it caught the fractured light streaming through the trees above. This one had a sword, and it was all Shigure could do to throw himself out of its path as it attempted to strike him at the end of its charge.

It was over. His pegasus may have been able to protect him from a single attacker, but she could not stop two of them. He could feel himself growing weaker as his wound slowly bled him, and he was certain he could not move fast enough to dodge another strike. He was going to die. He was going to die, and deprive his wife of a husband and his son of his father, all because he had been careless.

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

There was a bestial roar, and something much larger than a pegasus crashed into the swordsman. A trail of water droplets marked its path, dancing through the air before quickly evaporating out of existence. The swordsman was flung backwards, and the familiar dragon roared again before slamming the enemy into a tree.

The dragon's movements were fierce and impassioned, but far too clumsy and erratic to be Corrin’s. It had to be Kana.

The open wound in his side did not hurt Shigure nearly as much as watching his son be struck on the hide by an axe. It was a glancing blow, but Shigure’s heart was in his throat as he watched Kana face off alone against his enemies, barely dancing out of the way of a thrust toward his chest. Not being able to step in and help his endangered son was far worse than getting shot out of the sky.

Shigure’s vision began to blur, but he fought to stay conscious. He had to know, had to make sure Kana made it through. Even if he could not help, he had to stay present. Gods, where was Corrin? Where was _anyone?_

For several seconds Shigure lost awareness of his surroundings, and when he finally brought himself back through force of will he found Kana standing before him, two dead enemies at his back. He was no longer in dragon form, and he had a few superficial cuts but otherwise appeared unharmed. He was staring at Shigure, grey eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

“Papa? Are... are you okay?”

Shigure did not remember sitting down but here he was, propped up against a tree. He reached out toward Kana, who stared at him for a moment longer before throwing himself into Shigure’s arms. The impact caused a jolt of pain up his side, but Shigure did not allow himself to show it. Instead he wrapped his arms around his precious child, running his fingers through matted hair.

“It's... it's okay. I'll be okay.”

Shigure mustered all the energy he could to sound convincing, but he must have failed; Kana broke into tears, holding him so hard it hurt.

“Please don't go, Papa. Me and Mama will be sad if you go.”

His energy was spent. Now that he knew Kana was safe, adrenaline could no longer sustain him. “I... love you, Kana.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

They were the last words he heard before he let the quiet darkness take him.

\---

_Buildings in flames, people screaming, childhood friends dead on the ground- ‘Run, Shigure! Run!’ - Run where? Where was his pegasus? He couldn't move, he couldn't_ -

Shigure awoke suddenly, panic engulfing him as his dream followed into the waking world. He tried to sit up but his head spun and throbbed, sending him quickly back down with a pained groan.

“Shigure?!”

He did not need to look far to locate the familiar voice. Corrin was leaning over him, eyes redder than usual and slightly puffy around the edges. She had been crying.

Shigure sat up again, slowly this time. Corrin threw her arms around him, hugging him much more gently than Kana had.

“ _Gods_.” Her voice was shaking. “Are you all right? We weren't sure if we got to you in time, you lost so much blood...”

His folly had brought tears to at least two people he loved. He would not make the same mistake again.

“I'm fine,” he reassured her, lovingly stroking her cheek. “My head hurts, but I'll be all right. Where is Kana?”

Corrin lifted her head so she could look into his eyes as she smiled. “He was here, but he fell asleep so I took him to his bed.” She hesitated a moment before continuing, smile faltering. “He was _so_ worried. He wouldn’t leave your side.”

Shigure pulled her forward, kissing her briefly before resting his forehead against hers.

“I'm so sorry, love. I was careless, and caused you both undue worry.”

“Please, don't apologize. You're safe, that's all that matters.”

They sat in silence for a while, reveling in each other’s presence. Shigure glanced at his surroundings, gathering from the laid out bedrolls and neatly sorted stack of vulneraries and concoctions that he must have been in the healer’s tent. He was relieved to see that none of the other bedrolls were occupied. He must have been the only one to sustain major injuries.

“Corrin...” he began slowly, not sure quite how to word his concerns. She looked up at him curiously, but remained silent and patiently waited for him to finish. “I don't... I don't think I'm a very good father.”

Corrin looked genuinely stunned, and it took her a couple seconds to respond. “That's- why would you ever think that?! Kana adores you, and I know you always have his best interests in mind. Why would you…”

Shigure swallowed, trying to force back the lump that had formed in his throat. “He's so young, he shouldn't have to put himself in danger on my behalf. What if he had been injured when he tried to save me? What if he-”

He could not bring himself to finish the thought. He swallowed again, and blinked back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

“Oh, Shigure...”

She hugged him again, resting her chin on his shoulder. She spoke softly into his ear.

“I know it's hard to watch him fight. Sometimes I wonder if we should forbid him from entering the battlefield. But I fear he would worry himself into a frenzy if we left him behind, and would probably try to follow us even if we tried.”

“Even if he must fight, shouldn't I be there to protect him? I can't bear the thought of him being injured on my behalf.”

“Well, he _is_ a dragon. He is not so easily harmed.”

Shigure sighed, tilting his head to rest it against Corrin's. “I know, I just... I just want him to be safe, and it hurts knowing how little I can do about it.”

“We're almost there. It will be over soon. Just...” He could feel her grip tighten around him. “Just try to hold on. It's all we can do.”

“I will. I'm sorry to-”

“And stop apologizing.” She pulled back so she could smile at him. “You’re doing your best. That's all anyone can ask.”

Shigure felt his heart lighten, if just a little. He returned her smile.

“The fates have truly blessed me. I will not falter again, my love. You have my word.”


End file.
